Project Neuro
by CrystalHence
Summary: Lyra Hideko is a girl who is on the run. Being chased by some ruthless killers doesn't really give her enough time to make friends. But when she is in New York, she meets the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. Will they have enough time to become something more or will she be killed first. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom! Dad! NO!" I screamed as the fell to the ground, knives and needles still piercing through their skin. "Your next, sweetheart." Their killer chuckled evilly and grabbed me by the hair. "No!" I screeched. "Help! Help me!" I screamed but no one came to my rescue. "Somebody help me!" "No chance, sweetheart. You have the power we want, we have to bring you back to the base, dead or alive." "No! No! Please! NO!" My body burned, my voice screeched an octave higher. Streams of tears flowed down my face as the days memories flashed in my mind. With a roar, I unleased waves of power, blowing the place up._ Since then I was on the run, travelling from place to place until _they_ came, then I fled. Who _they_ are, I have no idea. All I know is that since I was six, they've been trying to kill me, so I move fast enough so they can't get to me. I traveled from Asia, Japan to be precise, my homeland. From japan, I've been to Europe, so I have a strong base in French. Then from Europe I _dropped_ a ticket to Japan, which gave my enemies an impression that I was going back there and then I stowed away to North America, New York to be precise. But that is the present, let me tell you about my past.

I am Lyra Hideko, but since I've been being tracked, I've changed my name countless times. My parents, Akira and Sakura Hideko were billionaires that invested their money in a project called Neuro and me being as oblivious as I was, I thought it was some tricked out name. In reality they were working or superhuman abilities to enhance the brain. One day, an opposing company broke into the company and tried to steal the perfected serum, but my parents were more clever than that and hid the serum in a secure facility. The facilities securities were compramised the next day and my parents immediately went there, with a six-year old me. While being there, my parents genius plan was to insert the serum into me, where they'd never expect it to be but their plan backfired and now I'm the target of some ruthless killers. _Yay._

Anyway the serum they inserted into me caused my brain to evolve, and now I have, the power to read minds, can use telepathy and not-very powerful telekinesis. Other than that, I have a good base of general knowledge, physics, I tinker with gadgets and devices that can protect me like blasters, frequency detectors and such and I can hack anything in minutes, though I don't know about military-type security as I've never tried to hack into them. That's all my strengths, my weaknesses? I can't do anything physically, I have the body strength of a gerbil. That's it, it might not count as much but a lack of physical strength is a big weakness if I ever come face-to-face with one of my enemies. So I outsmart them whenever I sense they are trying to catch me.

Now to my future, I can't predict it, what's wrong with you people?

Anyway, it's harder to track a moving target so I kept moving throughout the city of New York. Seems like this city is frequently attacked by people. Superhumans, so not like me. These guys are either mask wearing imbesiles or some mutant creature. Walking ahead, I hear someones thoughts. _Aw man I'm gonna be late for the shield meeting!_ I cringe at his grammer. The next thing I know, I'm knocked onto my butt by a boy with brown hair. S.H.I.E.L.D is an organization that is in cahoots with some of the heroes here, but what would that boy have to do with S.H.I.E.L.D? My mind immediately anlizes the situation and comes up with a solution, he has to be a superhero. I follow him, but I have to run to catch up with him. I continue to read his thoughts. _Welcome to the life of your friendly nieghbourhood spiderman_. Is he narrating in his head? That's not weird at all. I pick up my pace as he steps inside a school. I finally catch up with him, panting heavily even though I just ran around a block. He stealthily moves into a room and takes a seat, as I peek through a small gap through the door. Through the floor he gets sucked and transported to the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier. He's getting farther and farther away, I can't read his thoughts anymore. I push open the door and stand above the spot he sat in when he got sucked. I can sense it, it's hollow. I take some steps back and hold my hand out, trying to use my telekinesis to pry open door. Clenching my hand into a fist, slowly, I try even harder, focusing my mind on the sole task. My knuckles turning white, I'm almost about to give up when it finally opens. I quickly jump in and go at a remarkable speed. As I see light, I see the other side open, and I pressed my hands on the sides of the tube, trying to stop. I slowed down slightly and am thrown out of the tube gently and land on my already sore butt. I get up and dust myself off.

Walking around, I try and find the boy from before. I walk about and eventually find a room. His thoughts, I can sense it, and he's still narrating inside his brain and using poor grammar! I peek into the room and see the boy sitting in a spiderman costume, I knew it! He sat there discussing some things with his teammates.

I pursed my lips, learning more information about him, apparently his name is Peter Parker and he attends a highschool called Midtown High, and that he is failing in English, he didn't mention it but I can tell from his grammar, whatever he says is the farthest thing from the English language! He starts to say something but I can't hear it so I lean closer but I slip causing me to fall with an audible _thump._ The director looks over to me and I smile nervously, "Bye!" I start running and I can hear faint running from behind me.

Panting heavily, I reach a garage of some sort and see a tricked out motorcycle. Hydrolic gears , super computer, web shooters and gravity manipulation. I quickly analize it, switch it on, open a hatch and make my _fantastic leap_. I'm so scared I might pee.

The jump by the cycle was amazing, the landing? Not so much. Just as the bike hit the ground, the smooth wheels turned and I was tossed off the cycle, and met with a very unpleasant landing. Ugh! I don't have time to be messing around like this! _They_ could be on my trail right this second!

I ditch the bike and make my way to an alley, where I hid in the d _umpster. I'm so glamorous_. I stay in the dumpster for a good twenty five minutes until the smell of the rotting food or the smell of the rotting rat corpse finally gets to me and I open the cover of the dumpster slowly, scanning my surroundings. Just as I'm about to completely push open the cover, Spiderman lands infront of me, his back facing the dumpster. He hasn't spotted me, I sigh in relief. He looks around and then shoots some webs and slings away. I push the lid open and climb out. I peek and check if there are any more superheroes looking for me. When the streets are completely barren I sigh and step out. "You know you couldn't get away so easily right?" I nearly jump at his voice. I pull out my blaster and point at him with shaking hands. " Is that a pew pew gun?" He asks and slings himself upside down. I put my fingers on the trigger and pushed. Multiple shots blew out and he dodged all of them shooting webs from his Web shooters. " Hey! I'm just trying to chit chat!" He yells as he dodges more of the later blasts. My aim is almost meeting up with his speed and he yells. "Stop!" I'm too afraid to do so and I keep shooting. He shoots some webs at me but I either blast them or use my telekinesis to get them to stop and drop a few inches away. I shoot a couple of last shots when my charge is almost over and I make a run for it.

He kept following me, and I kept running even though I'm completely out of breath. He's gaining speed, so I scan my surroundings, trying to find a place to hide. I squeeze myself through I small gap between building and stay there, trying to control my heavy breathing. The coast is clear. I pull myself out and look around, no superheroes, I look up, no signs of jets or anything. Still looking around, I try and make my way to an airport. I have to leave for Canada, _now._


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ I peek out and look around. I sigh, no sign of S.H. .D agents anywhere. The light of the moon lit up Central Park, it looked….kind of….pretty. I have to leave, I thought adjusting the strap of my bag. I quickly try and run out of the park but am met by a rejected variable.

The boy living the alter ego life of Spider man grabbed me by the shoulders. Before I can think, he pulls my gun out of my pocket. I gasp as he holds my arms, restricting my movement and holding the gun to my head.

"Now, relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, just come with me." He says, calmly.

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone who you are, it's below me right now, I promise I won't tell anyone, just…let me go." I whispered.

He loosened his grip slightly, "You're not gonna shoot me if I let you go, right?" I shook my head and he released me.

Pulling back, releasing a breath of relief, I mumble a brief thank you. "Look if you let me go now, I will not tell anyone about your secret, and if I do, you can shoot me with that gun you're holding." I state, he raises a brow.

"This is a non-lethal gun, right?" He questions and I reply, "If you wish to hear that, I will be lying to your face." He takes a look at the gun, carefully moving his finger far away from the trigger.

' _She's close'_ I hear. No, th-they can't be here, n-not here, not now. I started to shiver. He looks at me with concern.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He remarks and I quickly say, "No! I'm fine, I won't tell anyone! Keep the gun! Just please let me go!" I plead.

He raises his hands up, "Alright, fine…" He slowly turns and is about to walk away, ' _Looks like a brat's with her, don't attack yet'_ My eyes widened, they're stalling as long as he's here.

"W-Wait!" I pulled him by the shoulder and he stumbles a bit, surprised by the contact.

Just as he turns around, his lips crash onto mine. My hands fall to my sides. This, this is….I try and stall and cup his cheeks. I quickly send his a telepathic message, " _Call your super hero buddies now! We're in trouble!"_ He quickly understands and wraps his hands around my waist, slyly pressing the distress alert on his watch intercom.

He pulls away and I pant heavily. He grabs my hand and starts to run. ' _They're on the move! Get 'em!"_ I hear.

"Hurry! They're gaining on us!" I say and he runs even faster to the highschool.

We quickly go to the room, where we can be transported to the helicarrier and sit down. He presses a button on his intercom and we get sucked.

I yelp as I land on my butt. I lay down and try to slow my breathing.

"What're you panting for?! I'm the one who dragged you here!" He yelled and I huffed.

* * *

"What was that all about?! Who were those people? And how on earth can you talk without talking?!" He shrieked, making my head ache even more.

The telepathic communication was horrible enough on my head and on top of that he was yelling like an opera singer.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, _"Can you please, not yell?"_ "You did it again!" He yelled.

His friends groaned, "Stop acting like you're drunk!" One of them shouted.

He sat down and looked at me skeptically, "Who are you?" "I'm Lyra Hideko." I stated, "Hideko?" The director questioned and I nodded, "I remember that name, you parents were a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, working on Project Neuro, am I right?"

I nodded again, "My parents were murdered by an opposing company, they injected the serum into me, and now the opposing company is trying to kill me. So I sneak off, country to country, too smart for them to catch. But now I'm stuck here" I glared at Spider Man.

"My fault?! You blast me! You kiss me! But you never stop to mention that some people are trying to kill you?"

"What did you want me to say?! Hey complete stranger people are trying to kill me Help! I work _alone_!" I huffed and sat down.

"We could extract the serum from your brain but I'm guessing you don't want that." The director said and I glared at him.

"You couldn't even if I wanted to. First, you would have to completely reverse engineer my body's flow and how the serum got injected into me, but you can't because it happened 10 years ago!"

"And second, I don't think even your most smartest doctor would be able to crack it."


End file.
